Guardian of the Hunters
by ElGenius182
Summary: Percy Jackson is heartbroken when Annabeth cheats on him with his half brother, Simon and his parents are found dead. He finds no purpose and reason to have life until he is given an opportunity by Zeus to become a part of the Hunt Of Artemis. He treats the Hunt Like his very own sisters. He finds romance and adventure. Rated T for a bit cussing and violence. :)
1. Chapter 1

Percy's P.O.V:

I woke up to the smell of strawberries from the strawberry field, the scent of the beach from my cabin, and many other different things. It was normal day at Camp Half-Blood – well a normal day for demigods. I hopped out of bed and did my usual morning routine. I walked to the bathroom where I showered, brushed my teeth, changed into fresh clothes, and walked out of my cabin grabbing Riptide along the way.

I walked along the grass as I watched a horde of campers follow this new camper named Simon Douglas.

He annoyed the crap out of me. I mean, I loved the most of the campers here because we were one big happy family but he had a HUGE ego. He walked around thinking liked he ruled the place and he just saved the world.

Not that I was jealous or anything. I didn't really want attention or. All I needed was some friends I could hang out with. I remembered two days ago when he reached camp by a satyr named Danny.

**Flashback:**

I hurriedly grabbed my armor, quickly put it on, grabbed Riptide and sprinted as fast as I could toward the border line where a camper laid wounded on the dirt. An Apollo's Daughter picked up the camper and ran to the infirmary at the Big House as fast as her legs would carry her carrying the camper over her shoulder.

I realized that I was the only one here. I ran over to the direction of the hellhounds and killed all of them.

The hellhound fell of the small hill and collapsed on the grass badly wounded and hurt but still alive. Simon who was hiding behind a rock jumped forward and struck his small knife which appeared to be Celestial Bronze. A satyr must have given it to him. I defeated more hellhounds that were coming from my right direction. Danny looked like he was about to faint but managed to walk to camp with a dumbfounded look across his face.

**End of Flashback**

This all ran in my head as I started jogging to the Mess Hall. Simon didn't appear to be in sight. I sighed as I sat down. He was probably busy telling his brave stories about him and the time when he reached camp which took two days ago. He started boasting, gloating, and bragging his whole pride out yesterday. I ate a sandwich and went to the arena to teach the campers about sword fighting.

As usual, everyone wasn't paying attention. Hermes kids were fooling around and laughing like lunatics, the Aphrodite's Campers were too busy looking at themselves in mirrors they brought, Apollo's Campers were too busy daydreaming, the Athena's Camper didn't pay attention and read a book instead partially because our parent were rivals and they seemed to like their books a lot. Demeter was at the Strawberry Field.

Annabeth couldn't make it because she was teaching how to fight with a knife to the rest of the campers. The conch horn blew two times which meant it was time to switch class. "Okay, that's the end of class, and I would like you to remember this defensive move I taught you. It really would help you in real life. And I would like you to demonstrate at least three move you have learned today." I heard a moan come from the camper except for the Athena cabin. "Anyways, I guess I'll see you around next time." The campers were rushing out of the arena going to their next class. Now I was good at sword fighting but I sure wasn't good at teaching.

I walked out of the arena and met Athena who walked up to me. I looked around and nobody else seemed to notice her. I walked over to her and she seemed like she was musing about something.

"Percy Jackson, I need to speak to you."

I was pretty surprised. Athena never spoke to me. And if she did, it mostly about her threatening me that if I broke up with Annabeth, blah blah blah.

"Ummm, ok."

My brilliant answer!

"How much do you love my daughter?"

"I love her a lot."

"Good because I will assign you a quest to prove your love for her."

"Wha-What?"

"You heard me, sea spawn. Don't you want to continue your relationship with my daughter?"

"I-I do but -

"Then you will need to go on a quest assigned by me which is allowed by Ancient Law so you can prove your love. Am I not speaking correctly?" She retorted.

"Ummmm, whe-when will I be going?"

Athena took some time to think. Of course, when was she never thinking?

"In about three days."

"Oh. Do I really have to go on this quest?" I asked.

"Well, do you want me to turn you into a real seaweed or end your relationship with Annabeth?"

I gulped. She wasn't really going to do that, was she?

"I think I'll go on the quest." I said nervously.

"Great. And just so you know, I am _not_ going to make this easy for you. If I were you, I would spend my time wisely to your friends and more importantly, Annabeth. And do _not _tell anyone about this."

She then flashed out of my sight leaving me worried sick. Why couldn't Athena just let me be at peace for once with my girlfriend?!

"Percy! Was my mom giving you a hard time?"

I looked down. "Yeah, your mom still doesn't seem to appreciate our relationship going on."

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you about that."

"No, its fine. Besides, there's no more war or any quests going on right?"

"Come on seaweed brain. It's time for dinner."

I took her hand and went down the knoll. The quest in my mind still seemed to scare me. We formed into lines to be sent to the Mess Hall. I sat down at my table and got back up to sacrifice food for the gods.

"For Poseidon, Hestia, and Athena." I murmured. Hestia because of keeping me safe and bringing me peace and joy, Athena because of my girlfriend and the quest, and of course Poseidon because he's my father.

I sat back down at my table. I thought more about the quest. What challenges would I face? What would Athena do to me if I succeeded?

After dinner, we cheered and ran to the woods and picked up our weapons. I put on my armor, grabbed a shield, and uncapped Riptide. It was boys against girls. Right when I was planning to join with the Stolls, Chiron came up to me.

"Percy, I need your help."

"What's up Chiron?"

"I need you to take care of Simon since he is a new camper."

"Oh, umm, sure ok."

"Excellent! Thank you Percy!"

"No problem."

I looked Simon as Chiron walked away because he seemed to keep on muttering something about him able to take care of himself. "Let the games begin!" Chiron yelled. All the campers cheered and unsheathed their swords. Simon went off to a random direction and I followed him ducking under enemy arrows. Simon kept on running and I used my shield to protect him but he ignored me and passed on. We kept on going until we fell out of a bush and saw the enemy flag right in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I ran over a rock as I slammed the butt of my sword into another camper's face. He went falling down the hill and I dragged Simon closer to the enemy flag where there were at least two guards. Since Simon was a new camper, Chiron stuck me with him saying that I had better chance of keeping him safe then the other campers because my fatal flaw was loyalty. Simon kept on complaining that he didn't need me and that he could save himself.

I told Simon our plan that I was going to get the flag while he created a distraction leading the guards so he can knock them out. But, Simon looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Why don't I just take the flag and knock out the two guards while you just keep a lookout?" he whined. "That won't work because the guards might - wait Simon!"

He just ignored me and ran up to the guards trying to take them out. Obviously, he failed the attempt. His feet were in the wrong positions, his held his sword completely wrong, and he put the sword behind his back and swung it forward revealing his chest. The guard tried to stab him but I jumped into the way slashing the flat of my sword at his face. I then used his body as a distraction to the other guard throwing him and slamming them both in together. Both of them were knocked out and Simon looked he was about to faint. He noticed me staring at him and put his brave face on.

"I could have done that myself you know, I didn't need any help at all." he said standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants. I was just about to tell him that his plan was lousy but just then, we were so distracted arguing with each other that a daughter of Hermes came with speed and stealth putting our flag into their next to their own. "Victory!" she shouted. All the campers on her side began cheering while on my side, some were sulking, some were looking at me in disbelief, and some were pretty frustrated.

"This is your entire fault!" he shouted. "My fault? How is it my fault? You're the one who came up with a useless plan!" I yelled. I really, really wanted to kick his face or something. He was just blaming it all on me so the campers wouldn't disgrace him. Water around him rose about ten feet tall. The campers were shocked but I didn't care. He pissed me of so much. He looked like he was about to tackle me or preferably, punch my face in but then the most shocking thing happened. A green light appeared above his head revealing a trident. All the campers were bowing like they did to me except more formal like they were bowing down to god. "Son of the Earth Shaker, Storm Bringer, Father of Horses, and Lord of the Seas. Hail Simon Douglas, Great Son of Poseidon. Great, I had an egoistic, douchebag for a brother.

* * *

The next morning I went to the Mess Hall for breakfast. I wasn't very happy right now since a lot of campers shot angry looks and glared daggers at me. I was pretty sure that this all began with Simon telling falsehood and lies. Luckily, I still had my old friends like Will, Kate, Travis and Conner, and especially Annabeth. I also was leaving in tomorrow so I really wasn't in good condition.

As I made my way to my table, I saw Simon eating cereal there. "What do you want?" he snapped. "I just want to sit at my table." I snapped back to him. "Your table? You mean…" "Yes I am a son of Poseidon too! Now move, I want to eat breakfast!" Like I said, I was pretty stressed. "No." he said shocking me. "What?" I asked him. "You heard me. I have more power, authority, and I can probably beat you up." I almost laughed. Beat me up? I could probably defeat him under a minute. "You can't beat me. I was in this camp way more than you, I'm taller than you, and I'm older than you. I even led two wars and went on five quests to save the world!" All the campers were looking at my direction. I didn't mean to brag but he needed to know who he was messing with. "Fine then! Meet me at the Arena at three!" He didn't just challenge me did he? "Fine then!" I said walking away to the Arena. It was so on.

* * *

I slashed, rolled, cut, deflected, and stabbed automatons made by Hephaestus's Cabin. I took a look at my watch my mom bought me. It was 2: 57. I took a drink from the water bottle as I looked at the camper in shock and the Aphrodite's Campers who were drooling over me. I didn't really see them come in. Right on time, Simon entered the arena with baggy pants and gangster clothes. Not that it was bad or anything but he was seriously going to where that right now? He pushed the other kids away walking up to me. He unsheathed his sword standing in a position I would've laughed at if the wasn't so serious. About twenty seconds later according to my watch, I had him pinned down under my foot with Riptide in front of his throat. That was easier than expected. All the campers were laughing at him and cracked up even more seeing his face turn red. "We're done here." I said as I walk toward the exit.

Right then, I felt an enormous amount of pain as he struck his sword on my back. I was mad. No not mad, angry. This was a challenge, face to face, man to man and he attacked me from behind like coward would do instead of a warrior. I then remembered Annabeth telling me that there was water in our body and in our blood. If I can control water…I thought to myself. Simon came running toward me with his blade sparking on the ground. I concentrated hard when Simon got pushed back with some sort of extreme force. I walked out of the exit hearing Simon tell lies. "I was distracted. I still technically would've defeated him." I walked into my cabin to pack up my bag for the quest Athena ordered me to go to.

* * *

I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and put extra clothes, a thick jacket, some Nike Running Shoes with wings I got as a gift from Hermes for saving Olympus and honoring Luke. I also put in this really small rectangular, white thingamadoohickey I got from Hephaestus for honoring Beckendorf. I just had to push a button and it would automatically fold into a tent. I put that inside and a couple batteries for flashlights. In my backpack I put supplies like a knife, a horse whistle, an unbreakable rope, and more things I had. It was almost night time and I would begin in the middle of the night. Chiron and the campers didn't really worry because the suspected I was in the arena or something. I put a note on my table saying this in Greek:

Dear Chiron and the Campers,

I will be going on a quest that Lady Athena ordered. I don't know if I will be coming back or when I will be coming back but just take care of the campers for me, will you?

Percy J.

Right then Athena popped out of nowhere nearly scaring me to death. Again. "Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded. I made sure my cabin door was unlocked and I looked at my Cabin, the valley with Ladon sleeping and snoring, the Mess Hall, the Lava Pouring down the Climbing Wall, the smoke from the Hephaestus's  
Factory, satyrs roaming around the strawberry fields, the Hearth of Hestia. I touched Thalia's Pine Tree, that has lasted more than six years. Athena told me that during my quest, my scent would become ten times greater. I'm doing this for you Annabeth. I sighed. I wondered if this was the last time I would see my home. Little did I know… that it was _true._


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

I tripped over a rock and cursed in Greek. Why did Athena want to meet in the woods? Couldn't she meet me in Starbucks or someplace like that? I ducked under a branch and saw Athena sitting by a tree talking to an owl.

"Athena," I called out. Her head perched up toward my direction.

"Perseus," she called out. She walked over to me with the owl on her shoulder.

"I see you have come. The quest that I'm about give you will not be certainly easy. I have decided to make your scent ten times stronger so monsters could be able to track you down within ten miles. Your journey will bring you to Seattle where you will meet the Amazons and train with them. I will give you you're objective there. Two people will accompany you and you have grown quite close to them." Athena said.

I wasn't paying that much attention because of my ADHD. I only got to pick out the big, important ones like Seattle and Amazons but my head perched up when I heard about two people accompanying me.

Just then, two people appeared out of the woods. It was Nico and Thalia? They were talking and joking around like they were friends. When they saw us, they quickly bowed down to Athena.

"Rise, son and daughter of Hades and Zeus. I have called you down here so you are able to watch over Percy with his quest. Beware, I will make you face danger repeatedly and nonstop. It is up to your choice if you wish to help him or not. I would highly recommend not to since it is pretty suicidal. But, as I said, it is your choice. I hope you… have a safe journey." Athena said and with that thought, she vanished.

"Look, Thalia, Nico, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. Besides I -

"Are you joking? Thalia asked in disbelief.

"What?"

"You really think that we're going to let you do this all by yourself. Percy, you're my cousin and you're like a brother to me. We're always going to stick together like we always do, right Nico?"

Nico, who wasn't paying attention and was playing with a bone, got kicked in the shin by Thalia. Hard.

"Wha – What?" Nico stammered.

"Right, Nico?" Thaila asked in a more deadly way.

"R-Right. Totally." Nico said scratching his shin with a dumbfounded look on his face.

I would've laughed if this wasn't so serious.

"You know I hate getting people into danger and trouble." I grumbled

Half of me hoped that they would enjoy coming because this quest was going to be a hard one but the other part of me thought that they could get into serious trouble.

"We'll behave nicely and won't make fun of you for two whole months." Nico said.

"Ugh, fine but if any of you are complaining and whining that you want to go back, it's not my fault that I dragged you into this mess, alright?"

"Please, I'm a lieutenant of the Artemis's Hunters. I traveled to Mexico once."

Nico on the other hand, looked like he was about to change his mind but agreed anyway that he was going with me.

"Do you all have all the things you need. Supplies, clothes, medicine?" They all nodded.

"Well, aright then, let's get going." And with that, we headed west.

**6 Months Later**

Thalia

Nico and I grew quite fond of each other. We talked and joked around although Nico was shy and embarrassed around me. A lot. I knew why. I was probably annoying and bad. We still were good friends though.

After two months, Nico and I started to complain, whine, and ask Percy for things like food and treat him around like a slave as a joke. Regret was written across his face. The good news was, we got more close and had many fun. The bad news was that we got attacked by a ton of monsters every hour. We took turns in watching over the two in the middle of the night.

After doing this repeatedly, we reached Seattle. I wasn't that tired since I have done this many times with the hunt and Percy once had to walk to Camp Jupiter and back to Camp Half-Blood but Nico looked like he was about to die. I laughed at his face.

"So, where do we go now?" I asked breathing heavily after running from a few hellhounds.

"Where else? The Amazons of course." Percy said.

"I know that but where are the Amazons kelp head!"

"Uhhhh, oh right! It's this this way!" He then started his way to a shopping mall when he tripped over a tree root and landed face first on the dirt.

Nico laughed and fell off out his own hellhound given to him by his own father for his fourteenth birthday. He was very picky about names so he after several months, he just decided to leave it.

We walked over to the shopping mall and looked for the store. Percy told me that Amazons switched stores _magically _and Reyna had given Percy the map of where Queen Hylla would move the Amazons to.

"So, what's the plan?" Nico asked.

Oh you know, get into the Amazon store, get captured, interrogated, beat up, find the magic bag Athena ordered me to find, and try to not say anything wrong or we will get killed."

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"When you say the Amazons, do you mean the Amazons Online Shop?"

"Yep! The one that hates men like your hunter friends and the one that even sells Pegasus!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Oh."

"Oh?! Amazons are awesome. Besides, they think I'm their hero. And they love me! Literally. They always flirt with me and stuff but still this place is awesome. It's like the demigod version of Amazon. You can buy anything there for a cheap price. Well, I can but I don't think you can't." Percy said.

"Okay Percy, we get it!"

Percy looked like he was about to ramble on but looked disappointed when I cut him off.

"Is there more a detailed plan? I mean, how do we find the Amazon store?" Nico asked.

"What if we split up?" I recommended.

Percy seemed think about this and nodded. I wasn't so surprised. It made sense. If we searched the whole place together, it would take forever.

"Alright, Iris Message me when you have found it and lets meet here."

Percy went his own way while I stuck with Nico.

As we searched, Nico spotted a gothic looking store with cool thing about Hades. Hades Chew Toy for dogs, Hades Headbands, Hades Stuffed Toy, and Hades- You name it.

I had to drag Nico away to stop him from reaching the place.

"I'm hungry," Nico whined

"You can have some leftover sandwich from yesterday," I said back to him.

Nico made a sour face. "I'm tired of sandwiches. Can't we have good salty, fried and _cooked_ food for _once_?"

"Hey, I can cook pretty well alright. I was forced to by Demeter. I should probably be good by now."

"Thalia, when I mean cooked, I mean cooked as in from a restaurant. Like a _real _restaurant."

I was about to retort when my stomach growled. Ten Minutes later, we were at Paseo, a really, really good place to stop by for lunch. Nico shadow traveled us with his hellhound and the experience was pretty weird. The next thing we were doing was stuffing food in our mouths. Well, Nico was. I had to eat cooked animals ordered from Artemis. The place was really good but not my style of eating.

I was about to finish my sandwich when an Iris Message appeared nearly choking me to death. It was Percy and he seemed worried. Nico was too busy eating he didn't even notice.

"Thalia I found the pl – where are you guys?!

"We're at the restaurant Paseo. Why?"

"Because I found the Amazons. Duh. And besides, I thought I ordered you to find the Amazon store! I nearly spent an hour looking for you!"

"Percy, it's my fault, I was the one who was hungry. We just stopped by a restaurant to eat." Nico interrupted.

His face softened a little but he still seemed pretty ticked off.

"Alright, Nico, Thalia, come meet me at a little café. It's pretty close the Amazon store. It's in a street called _Hylla_. The junction there is pretty busy so be careful for cars." And with that, he vanished.

Nico and I shadow traveled back to the shopping center and found Percy sitting by the window. He was eating a muffin. Our money came from Hermes. He didn't like Athena that much so he gave us money to succeed our quest. But the main reason was because they would love to see Athena's face shocked and Apollo would film it.

Anyways, we went inside and the three of us walked over to the Amazons when we blacked out. The next thing I saw- or heard was voice.

"Yep. Another group demigods came into our store again. Bring them to Queen Hylla."

We were then spun into 360s and around until we stopped. Then I heard female voices again.

Don't harm the daughter of Zeus. She is a hunter and we're close to Artemis so don't harm her. And the tall, muscular boy too. Except for the little one. Just do whatever you want with him. I don't really care."

Just then, our masks were taken off and there were a lot of omygosh and large flirtatious moments. Look at that green eyed boy. He's so hot."

"Wait, you mean that boy who saved Camp Jupiter and saved us? Let me handle him!" There were a lot of squeals, shoving, slapping, fights, and awwwsss.

"Kinzie, can you let us go now?

"Omygosh, he still remembers me!" she said to a horde of amazons.

"Per-Percy, Umm, hi." She squeaked in a really high voice. She was also blushing. She was blushing! Hypocrite bitch! We hated men as much as they did and Kinzie seemed to like Percy! Nico looked at Percy and looked like he had grown two heads.

"Percy!"

Queen Hylla came walking down the hall of the store.

"Athena had talked to me earlier and she said that we should take care of you and your friends. Kinzie, now that you're here, why don't you show them their rooms?"

"Okay!" She squeaked and grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him to his room telling him about girl stuff. Help me was written across his face. I laughed at him and followed Kinzie.

"Nico, thank you for the food today. It was great."

"Oh well it's okay. I was just hungry so…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because we saw a very beautiful and a huge room. It had gold chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a huge queen bed, a large wardrobe, dresser that had all of our old clothes in it, and you name it.

"So, here we are! And you want the magic bag, right? Ah, well it would take training to do that. On average, about two-three years. If your good enough then maybe a year or a year and half. Judging from your victory over two wars and your training and special abilities, I'd say a year or less." Queen Hylla said.

"A year! I don't have that much time!" Percy yelled.

"Oh well, I can put a few distractions for you to help pass the time."

Queen Hylla pointed toward a group of Female Amazons and they were all pretty and drooling over him. I knew what was happening. Athena was trying to test Percy if he truly loved her or not. Percy seemed to realize this and refused.

"No thanks, besides, I've already got a girlfriend."

"Well alright then, I hope you enjoy your stay because you're not going to." And with that, she closed the door and walked off followed by Kinzie.

"I love this place!" I yelled and jumped on the bed.

"Well, someone's acting immature," Percy teased. I shocked him. We walked down to training. Percy was separated with Kinzie while Nico went to training with a group of Amazons. I went with a random Amazon warrior.

"My name is Sarah, and to do this lesson you must conquer you're fears. What are you afraid of? And don't say _nothing._ An Are's boy said that and he got kicked in the spot where Apollo's light never shines."

I gulped.

"It's heights." I told her. Shit! Why did I have to tell her that one?!

The Amazon was looking smug.

"Very well then." She waved her hand and then I woke up in plane. I had a backpack on. I saw Sarah open a door. I walked to the door and almost fell out. We were in plane. WE WERE IN A PLANE!

"To return to the Amazons, you must jump out of this plane. If you don't, well then I can just flash myself back there without you, the plane would lose gas, and you would have to jump out anyway." Sarah said smugly. I gulped. Why this. Goodbye world and jumped.

Nico

I think I've got the worst one of all time. The Amazons said that in battle, everyone lost damage and experienced pain. They also said that if I didn't experience pain right now, then it would become more painful in the future. The Amazons happily enjoyed this hitting, smacking, kicking, punching, slapping, and so on the joints, muscle, bone, and parts of where it hurt. They saved the best for last I think. My spot where Apollo's light never shines. I limped out and had to fight all the automatons they had with the pain I had. I didn't even think this was training. I got my Stygian sword and sliced, stabbed, ducked , and fought the automatons with all my strength. There were ten were remaining. There were one hundred in total. I was going to finish them off when a javelin came by my side.

Percy

I came with Kinzie and saw that she was dressed really Aphrodite-like.

(I don't know anything about clothes so please don't get mad at me ) She was wearing a small, very low cut t-shirt, very tall killer heels, extreme tight skinny jeans, an Avon Nailwear Nail Polish, her head was tied to a bun, bracelets on her wrists, Black eyeliner and lots of makeup . Not as much as the Aphrodite Cabin though. How did I know all this stuff? That's right. It was _The Aphrodite Cabin._

( I did horrible I know )

"Come on. I've got to take you to Queen Hylla. Then I've got to train myself.

"With those clothes?"

"I can change really fast. Wanna watch me?" She asked me with big puppy eyes.

"No, I'm never going to and I never will. Now take me to the throne room.

She held on the my arm and I tried to escape but she had iron grips

She led me to a HUGE room where Queen Hylla was standing.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Kinzie

There's not only one slide dummy! Want me to show you how?" She asked hopefully.

"Stop flirting with him Kinzie. He's here to prove himself at Athena.

"Welcome Perseus," she said when she saw me.

"Can you not call me by that. I'm not really comfortable with it."

"Sorry Pers-Percy. Anyways, we will start off with how muck skill you have and have learned. Then, we will move on to spear, shield defense, crossbow, knife throwing knife, and finally archery."

"Archery? I am really, really bad at archery." I told her.

"Oh yes. Apollo mentioned it before. He said that even if he gave you his skills and blessing, he said that you couldn't even shoot a bear."

"Ha Ha," I growled.

"Anyways, BEGIN!

Just then, an arrow flew at me nearly killing me. Thank the gods for my instincts.

Just then, 500 automatons came out charging at me and making their formation.

Holy Shit! They charged at me and I did the natural thing. I charged to my death.

Line Break

Percy Continued

We met together at lunch. Thalia looked happy and was grinning, while Nico looked like he had one through a lot of pain. I know how I looked like. Tired and exhausted. Nico began shoving his food into his mouth while Thaila ate at a much slower pace.

"Jeez Thalia, why are you so cheerful today?" Nico asked.

I'm pretty sure that Thalia would've electrocuted Nico to the Underworld if she wasn't so happy.

"Oh nothing. After conquering my fears, we went to more skydiving, jet skis at the Caribbean, snorkeling and swimming at the Pacific Ocean, watched movies, and went to really fun obstacle courses."

"Glad that you had fun Thalia," I said.

After we finished eating, the girls were looking at him very meanly.

"You two have fun, I'm just gonna go and sleep early for tomorrow." Nico said and rushed upstairs.

"So how was your day?" Thalia suddenly asked me.

"I had to fight 500 automatons and nearly gotten killed."

"Me too. I forgot to check my parachute and Sarah had to save me."

"Thalia, can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure."

"Can you make them stop goggling over me?"

"Okay, and if they ever get within five, I'll electrocute them!"

"Ha Ha, but seriously… don't unless you want more than 50 girls plus Queen Hylla against you."

"Ok, I'm not stupid…"

We made our way up and I prayed to the God Morpheus and Hypnos that I would have a good dream.

I slept and when I woke up I saw Zoe standing beside a tree. I checked my surroundings and saw that I was standing on palin of grass. I looked up the sky and saw all the constellations, the sky pitch black, and a full moon. Zoe turned her head toward my direction.

"Percy!"

"Zoe? I thought you were dead!"

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm with you. I'm always with you in your heart. Anyways, you're challenge from Athena will be killing Ladon. To kill him, you must strike his tail. It's his weak point and theres a stinger full of venom and poison so you must take that out. And when you strike his hundred heads, move fast with agility. And when you defeat Ladon, save at least 1 heads for me, please? Ladon is my friend and I want him to live."

"Sure, I could do that."

"Thank you so much Percy! I wish you good luck and a safe journey!"

Then, I woke up in cold sweat realizing how much trouble I was in.


End file.
